


【曦澄】办公室里的那点事

by Hanyuxuan8012



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanyuxuan8012/pseuds/Hanyuxuan8012
Relationships: 蓝曦臣X江澄
Kudos: 274





	【曦澄】办公室里的那点事

“唔嗯……啊啊啊…蓝曦臣你慢一点……不要…不要顶那里了……啊……”

江澄仰躺在办公桌上，柔顺的黑发被汗水打湿贴在漂亮的脸蛋和白皙的脖颈上，眼角泛红带着一片春情，看得出来此刻的江澄被身上卖力挺动的人伺候的舒服至极。身上那件紫色衬衫半脱不脱的挂在泛红的美肤之上，衬得两颗被吸的鲜红的果实更加美好诱人，下身赤裸的两条白嫩长腿正搭在一位俊美男子的腰上，挂在脚腕的内裤随着身上男人卖力进出的动作不断晃动。

“唔啊………嗯……蓝曦臣让你慢点…啊……你听到没有………嗯啊……”

蓝曦臣听闻轻笑，腰下更是卖力的顶弄了几下，声音略带沙哑的逗弄着身下之人“阿澄你还没回答我分开这三个月，有没有想我呢？”

与俊美面容完全不符的粗大狰狞在江澄汁水四溢的后穴里横冲直撞，狠狠捣弄，每一下都狠狠的顶在后穴的敏感之处，激的江澄哼叫不止，浑身颤抖。

江澄的下身沾满了后穴溢出来的汁水，粗大狰狞的事物不断进出被磨的艳红的穴口，鲜嫩的肠肉被带出送回，穴内媚肉因着摩擦的快感不断收缩，鲜嫩的媚肉争抢着吸吮着挤进来的肉棒，层层快感吸得蓝曦臣紧了紧握着江澄细腰的手更加用力的撞入，想要挺近的更深。

自从两个人确认关系以后，二人也是第一次分开三月之久，互相暗恋多年，好不容易捅开了这层窗户纸走到一起，蓝曦臣自然是粘他粘的紧，江澄平日里虽然面子薄嘴又硬，但也是实打实的依赖着蓝曦臣，蓝曦臣这次出差一走就是三个月平日里又有时差，两个人的联系基本上是靠着微信留言来诉说相思。说不想那是假的，本来蓝曦臣是说会在圣诞前回来，谁知道蓝曦臣提前回来，下了飞机家都没回直接敲开了江澄的办公室大门，进屋后二话不说抱着江澄就亲了起来，所有的相思全堵在了这一个深吻里，江澄躺在蓝曦臣亲自为他挑选的办公桌上，看着分开三个月的爱人，一腔相思无处诉说，抱着蓝曦臣脖子就亲了上去，啃咬着蓝曦臣的嘴唇想要借此一诉相思之情。

蓝曦臣将江澄按在办公桌上用力的抽插，狠狠的顶弄着体内的敏感点，嘴上还不停问着江澄到底想不想他，明知道江澄面子薄，也知道江澄是想他的，却还是想要从江澄嘴里听到些情话。

蓝曦臣身下动作不停，抬头看了看办公室巨大的落地窗，便一把抱起江澄就着插入的姿势往落地窗走去，走动间还不断顶弄着穴内的敏感，将本就泥泞的后穴顶弄的更加酸软，止不住的哼叫从江澄嘴里溢出，来不及咽下的口水顺着嘴角流向精致的锁骨滴落在诱人的红樱上。

蓝曦臣抽出狰狞的事物，把江澄面向落地窗转了过去，让江澄双手撑着落地窗将人箍在怀里，一只手摸向了江澄的硬挺上下撸动，另一只手伸进后穴搅动……

“啊啊………嗯……别…啊啊唔……”

双重的刺激激的江澄哼叫不止，双腿发软整个人贴在玻璃窗上，双手死死的撑在玻璃窗上才没有滑到地上。

艳红的穴口被蓝曦臣修长的手指带出鲜红的肠肉，淌出的汁水打湿了蓝曦臣的手指，被手指撑开的穴口暴露在空气中，后穴不断收缩，仿佛无声的邀请诱着蓝曦臣进入一般。

两颗艳红的果实贴在玻璃窗上摩擦着，蓝曦臣双手上移，将两颗诱人的果实揉捏在手里挤压揪扯，后穴溢出的汁液顺着大腿流了下来，江澄的火热硬挺贴在凉凉的玻璃窗上，冰与火的碰撞也带走了江澄最后一丝理智……

江澄撅起屁股蹭向蓝曦臣的狰狞事物，后穴的虚空让他忍不住的在蓝曦臣的性器上摩擦，不满足的卖力扭动着屁股，湿淋淋的后穴紧贴着蓝曦臣的狰狞上下蹭动邀请着蓝曦臣的进入。

“嗯……进来蓝曦臣………快点……进来啊啊…”

蓝曦臣的胯下被江澄蹭的胀疼不已，听着江澄赤裸的邀请再也忍不住的狠狠撞进了江澄的体内，穴内的温热湿滑勾的蓝曦臣忍不住的想要进的更深再深一些。

江澄撑着玻璃窗，承受着蓝曦臣越来越狠的撞击，每一次的撞击都狠狠的撞在了敏感点上，爽的他整个人止不住的颤抖，平日里三句就能怼死人的嘴现下溢出来的只有勾人软糯的浪叫………

身后的撞击越来越重，越来越深，江澄嘴里发出了破碎的呻吟声和求饶的声，人也站不住的向下滑“嗯啊……不要……不行了……啊……撑不住了……唔…没…没力气了……啊啊唔……”

蓝曦臣一手抱住江澄的腰，一手捞起他的一条腿抬高撑在玻璃窗上，这个姿势让蓝曦臣的狰狞进入的更深，江澄的前端高高的翘着，铃口不断吐露着爱液，颤颤巍巍的随着蓝曦臣的节奏晃动，后穴收缩的频率也越来越快，蓝曦臣知道江澄这是快要到了，下身的抽动更加的卖力，侧头一口叼住江澄红红的耳垂吸吮，舌头伸进耳蜗舔弄……

“唔唔…啊啊啊……蓝曦臣……啊啊蓝曦臣……”

江澄两只手软软的抱住蓝曦臣的手臂，舒爽的感觉蔓延全身，连脚趾都缩到了一起，侧头吻上蓝曦臣的双唇，舌头探进去邀请蓝曦臣与他共舞，模仿着性交的节奏，卖力的吸吮吞吐着蓝曦臣的舌头，蓝曦臣被吻得性器又涨大了一圈，英俊的脸上冒出细腻的汗滴落在江澄的脸上。

蓝曦臣一手搂腰一手伸向江澄的性器快速撸动，嘴上也没闲着对着江澄的后颈肩膀又啃又舔快速的抽插了起来。突然的抽插让江澄一点准备都没有，一次次重重的顶在江澄的敏感上，江澄站都站不住只能伸手去够扶前面的玻璃窗。

“啊啊啊……太快了……啊啊唔……好舒服…蓝曦臣……啊……用力啊啊…………啊！”

蓝曦臣带给他的快感越来越强，后穴不断收缩，前面性器的铃口吐露出更多的爱液，胀的有些疼，蓝曦臣叼住江澄的耳垂热气喷洒进耳朵里，快感逼的江澄快要不能呼吸了，他抓着蓝曦臣的手臂开口求饶“蓝曦臣……快一点…快点给我……让我出来……”

“阿澄还没有回答我，到底有没有想我，回答我，我就让你去。”都这个时候了蓝曦臣还是没忘了要江澄说些情话，江澄快要被这磨人的欲望逼疯了，顾不到那么多哭喊着说出平日里断不好意思说出来的话“想你，从你出门就开始想你，每晚都要抱着你的枕头才能入睡，我想你，快要想疯了。”

蓝曦臣得到了超出他预料的情话，心里一片柔软，吻上江澄的后背，对他说“我也是，每天每晚都在想着阿澄，我爱你。”

话音未落蓝曦臣就抓着江澄的腰猛的往后一按挺腰动了起来，直接就把自己送到了江澄的最深处…每一次的深入江澄都觉得自己的肚子要被捅穿了一样，一下又一下，江澄被插的不断呻吟，脑中一片空白嘴里叫喊出“深一点，再深一点，用力……啊啊啊……好舒服……”

江澄任由身上人随意摆弄，整个身体像水一样再也用不上半点力气，蓝曦臣粗大狰狞的事物在江澄的后穴里噗嗤噗嗤的奋力进出，两颗卵蛋拍打在江澄的屁股上，留下了些许红印，随着蓝曦臣卖力的抽插顶弄穴内的敏感，江澄再也熬不过灭顶的快感，叫喊着射了出来打在了身前的玻璃窗上，后穴紧紧的收缩咬的蓝曦臣也忍不住的在江澄的身体里撒下了一股又一股精液。  
………………

至于后来江总为什么叫人把办公室的落地窗擦了一遍又一遍，也只有江总和他的爱人知道了。

一个没头没尾的“故事”，没头便不深究如何情起，没尾便是他们的“故事”还会继续。

完


End file.
